Pork Chops
by Shiraz
Summary: This is a short story a wrote for school. Its a Fractured Fairy Tale, taken from the three little pigs. this is the first fic i have put up, so please be nice. rr


Fractured Fairytale --- Pork Chops  
  
Mr Wolf had lived in the quiet suburb of Wolfington. He was a very generous and sincere wolf but he had a bit of a problem because he couldn't blow any houses down and being the sensitive, polite wolf he is, he was teased an awful lot. It made his life a lot harder to live. Now, because of this problem he had been bullied a lot and on this latest occasion he'd had his house blown down by a pack of bully wolves and it didn't help that he was the laughing stock of the town!  
So one day, (which happened to be the day that his house was blown down) he decided that the other wolves had gone to far, and that the only way to stop the other wolves picking on him, was to go to the pig village on the other side of the mountain. He knew he was taking a big chance but it was the only option left.  
He had heard of these pigs that live on the outskirts of the village. There were three of them and they all had a reputation for the longest standing houses in the village. So Mr Wolf thought that these three pigs could help him find a way to trick the other wolves of wolf town, into thinking that he could blow down a house.  
When Mr Wolf got to the first of the three little pigs' houses, it was deserted. This house looked as if it was made out of straw. So he moved up the road to where the second house was and this house looked as if it was made of sticks. He knocked on the door of this house. No Answer. Oh well! he thought. I wonder where these pigs have gone?  
Little did he know that the pigs were playing tricks on him, for they knew that he was coming and why he was coming! So they had got together to form a plan on how to help Mr Wolf solve his problem.  
So Mr Wolf went on to the third pig's house, thinking nothing much of the missing pigs from the previous houses, for he thought that they might all be in the third pigs house having a cuppa tea or something. He walked up to the door of this house, which look as if it was made of brick and he knocked on the door. But as he knocked the house fell down as if it had been blown over by a big gust of wind. He was shocked. Did he do that? But how?  
Mr Wolf was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice three fat little pigs rushing of into the forest that was positioned behind the house that just was flattened. Which was why he thought, that by some miracle, he was the one responsible for the house being blown down.  
So without any more thoughts or any curiosity he rushed off home to tell anyone that would listen. But everyone he told wouldn't believe him, because it's was blunt fact that the three little pigs houses are impossible to blow down and destroy. No one wolf or group of wolves had ever achieved that feat, not even the champions or history book wolves had even don't it. So no one had bothered to give any thought to his claims. Mr Wolf was extremely hurt and upset by this, so he went home and had a cuppa tea to calm him down.  
A few days had passed without any wolves going to check out Mr Wolfs claims to knocking down the pigs house, not anyone who might have been the littlest bit as curious as to see why Mr Wolf had made such an outrageous claim. The three little pigs were starting to worry. This was not going as planned. They had thought that at least someone might have passed by the house to check Mr Wolfs claim, even if it was that outrageous. So the little pigs decided to do a bit of improvisation, as they had heard that there was going to be a big concert on at the Wolfington town square tomorrow afternoon. They thought it the perfect place to stage the scene they had in mind.  
Mr Wolf was debating with himself if he should go to the concert that was on that afternoon, or not. He was clearly still upset that no one had believed him about what happened with the pigs house and had not gone from the comfort of his house since then. This was due to all the teasing he was getting from all the younger pigs and all the tutting he was getting from the older pigs for making up such an unbelievable story. But he thought back at himself, that he might as well go out and enjoy himself for once. And so he did.  
Mr Wolf was hovering around at the back of the crowd, there was so many people there already and yet there was still another 15 minutes to go. The crowd was buzzing excitedly with anticipation for the upcoming performance, he was getting so caught up with all the excited talking going on around him that he didn't notice three short figures with large travelling cloaks come up to him. So that when the short figures de-cloaked he got such a shock that he nearly fainted. He was struck dumb, speechless in fact. These were the three little pigs that he was looking for, the ones who he couldn't find to help him trick the other wolves about him blowing down a house. They were standing right in front of him. Then he came to his senses and started to wonder what in earth were they doing here, were they crazy, didn't they realise that they were standing right in the middle of a crowed of wolves. Apparently they didn't. But it didn't make much of a difference to the other wolves at all they were all standing around gaping, just as shocked as Mr Wolf was and there was a stunned silence starting to spread as more wolves became aware of what was going on. Then to every ones amazement one of the pigs stepped forwards and started talking in an angry voice which was progressively growing stronger. The pig who was speaking was the one who had supposedly had his house flattened by Mr Wolf. How dare you do that to my house how rude can you be flattening a persons house when there not there, why don't I just huff and puff and blow your house down how would you feel if I did that to you. The pig just kept going on about what Mr Wolf did to his house to the still stunned crowd and the still stunned Mr Wolf. Then just as quick as he started he stoped accusing Mr Wolf turned on his heel and stomped off in a huff with the other pigs following closely behind with a smirk on their faces.  
All the wolves just watched as the three pigs hurried off, then they all turned and looked at Mr Wolf with clear amazement on their faces registering what they had just witnessed and heard. Then with an almighty whoop the crowd erupted with loud cheers and lots of clapping, clearly congratulating Mr Wolf on his remarkable achievement. Then at that moment the band came out and started playing keeping everyone in high spirits all through the afternoon and well into the night while they partied and celebrated. Mr Wolf was delighted beyond belief and ended staying up most of the night retelling everyone what he had done to the pig's house and every time he retold it, it came out in a different way.  
  
The End 


End file.
